<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koukai datte futari deaeta akashi by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324460">Koukai datte futari deaeta akashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, NEWS (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Toma, no quería hacerte sentir culpable, y lamento que la haya entendido de esta manera. Sólo… sólo es mi despedida para ti.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikuta Toma/Yamashita Tomohisa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Koukai datte futari deaeta akashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Koukai datte futari deaeta akashi </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Incluso si vamos tener arrepentimientos, serán la prueba que fuimos juntos)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hodoita te wa tsumetaku naru</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Nuestras manos están más frías hace que nos dejamos]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ikuta estaba fuera de sí.</p><p>Esa mañana había encendido la televisión y se había sentado a la mesa para desayunar.</p><p>Había comenzado a cambiar distraídamente de canal, cuando en la pantalla de repente había aparecido la cara de Yamashita.</p><p>Se había dicho que no debería haber mirado, que no le apetecía, pero al final había apoyado el control remoto a su lado, había suspirado y había seguido mirado.</p><p>Tomohisa había presentado su nuevo single, y él había escuchado la letra con atención.</p><p>Antes de darse cuenta, había dejado de comer y había comenzado a torturarse los labios con los dientes, hasta que había sentido en boca el sabor metálico de la sangre.</p><p>Luego había apagado la televisión y echado el control remoto al suelo, seguro de haberlo roto.</p><p>Se había puesto en pie, había cogido una chaqueta del perchero y había salido.</p><p>Ahora caminaba, en paso rápido, hacia la casa de Yamashita.</p><p>No podía creerlo.</p><p>La había escuchado sólo una vez, pero la letra de la canción seguía obsesionándole la mente, sin querer irse.</p><p>
  <em>No puedo encontrar las palabras para guardarte conmigo. </em>
</p><p>No debería haberlo pensado. No debería haber salido. No debería haber ido a verle.</p><p>Era una provocación, y lo sabía. Sabía qué esas palabras estaban dirigidas a él, y que su orgullo le imponía de ignorarlas.</p><p>Pero la rabia estaba mucha para poder fingir que no hubiera pasado nada.</p><p>Había mucho en esa canción que hablaba de ellos, y nada que Tomohisa nunca le hubiera dicho.</p><p>Siguió caminando, al recorrer esa calle que conocía de memoria.</p><p>La que llevaba a casa del hombre que, hasta unas semanas atrás. había sido su novio.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Seguir discutiendo no va a llevarnos a ningún lado Toma, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” le había dicho Yamashita, una mirada seria en la cara. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El mayor le había mirado mucho tiempo, como si le viera por la primera vez. </em>
</p><p><em>Se conocían hace trece años, pero nunca le había visto tan… </em>rendido<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>“¿Y qué querrías que hiciera yo? ¿Qué me fuera? ¿Qué renunciara en todo lo que pasamos hasta ahora sólo porque estamos hartos de seguir adelante, sólo porque tú no tienes el coraje de decir basta primero?” le había preguntado, con una rabia mezclada con ganas de llorar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomohisa le había mirado, como si en realidad no le viera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego había bajado los ojos al suelo y había asentido, un gesto durado una fracción de segundo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Me quieres de la misma manera como me querías cuando no juntamos, Toma?” le había preguntado, en voz ronca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ikuta se había mordido un labio, al apretar la mano para hundir las uñas en la palma. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería responder. Quería responder que por él nada había cambiado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y, al final, estaba un poco verdadero. El amor que tenía por él se había quedado lo mismo en el tiempo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, la envoltura de ese amor y su forma ya no estaban los mismos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los años les habían desgastado a ellos y a su relación, hasta llevarles a ese punto de no retorno, hasta que de repente se habían encontrado mirándose y ya no encontrando una buena razón para quedarse juntos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Me estás dejando, Tomohisa?” le había preguntado, en tono más firme que habría esperado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El menor había suspirado y había sacudido la cabeza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No lo sé si te estoy dejando. Sólo sé qué... así no está bien. No me lo estoy inventando. Tú lo ves también, ¿no?” le había preguntado, con una acusación velada en la voz. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toma se le había acercado, al rozarle un brazo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pi, por favor... tiene que estar algo que podemos hacer. No puede acabar así. No es justo por todos los años que pasamos juntos. No es justo porque, al final, nos queremos.” había hecho una pausa, le había tomado la cara en una mano y la había levantado hasta que pudo mirarle a los ojos. “¿O es esto el problema? ¿Qué no me quieres?” sabía de no estar listo para esa respuesta, que nunca iba a estar listo. Pero quedarse en sus convicciones, si falsa, le habría hecho sentir aún peor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamashita le había mirado, sin parpadear. Había tristeza en sus ojos, pero Toma no sabía decir para qué, exactamente. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“El problema es exactamente que todavía te quiero. Y sé qué si vamos seguir de esta manera, si peleamos por tonterías, si nos comportamos de extraños, tarde o temprano voy realmente a dejar de quererte. Y es esto que no quiero que pase.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toma tuvo el instinto de hacerle daño. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizás lo que estaba diciendo tenía un sentido, quizás no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo sabía que en ese momento todo lo que podían hacer era separarse, despacio, y descubrir si podían vivir el uno sin el otro, o si en cambio habrían llegado a la conclusión que, al final, el amor que sentían estaba bastante para seguir adelante. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Toma había llegado frente a la puerta de casa de Tomohisa, no había hesitado ni un momento antes de tocar el timbre.</p><p>Había esperado unos minutos, y estaba a punto de tocar otra vez, cuando finalmente vio la puerta abrirse.</p><p>Al verle, Yamashita se salió los ojos.</p><p>“To-Toma.” murmuró, sorprendido. “¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó, al levantar un poco la voz.</p><p>El mayor dio un paso adelante y entró en el piso. Se quitó los zapatos y fue rápido al salón, seguido del menor, que seguía mirándole en aire confundido.</p><p>“Creo que tenemos que hablar, Tomohisa.” le dijo en el tono más frio que pudiera tener.</p><p>No se sorprendió del aire de duda puesto del menor. La última vez que habían hablado, Toma le había dejado entender que no quisiera hablar con él, al menos hasta que las cosas no hubieran sido claras entre ellos.</p><p>Encontrarle allí frente a sí tenía que haberle asombrado, pero al mayor no le importaba.</p><p>Al final, ¿Qué pensaba que habría hecho?</p><p>¿No era esto que quería? ¿No quería que la letra de la canción llegara a él, que entendiera el sentido, que supiera que estaba dirigida a él?</p><p>Ahora Ikuta estaba allí, y no podía evitar de darle una explicación.</p><p>
  <em>Lo siento. Te ruego, no llores. </em>
</p><p>Lo más pensaba en la letra, lo más sentía la rabia crecerle dentro.</p><p>Y lo más sentía la rabia crecer, lo más esperaba que durara, porque sabía qué al desaparecer esa, tendría que haber asimilado realmente el sentido de esas palabras.</p><p>Y sabía ya qué no iba a gustarle.</p><p>“¿Qué pasa, Toma? No... no creía que habría venido. Yo…” empezó a decir Yamashita, pero el mayor le interrumpió.</p><p>“Esta mañana me desperté mal, Pi. Encendí la televisión y vi tu nuevo single.” le vio sonrojar y bajar los ojos al suelo. “Tengo que deducir que quisiera hacerme sentir culpable con ‘Loveless’, ¿verdad?” le dijo, en tono mordaz.</p><p>Sintió la respiración acelerar, y en principio no entendió por qué.</p><p>Luego mientras miraba a Yamashita, que todavía tenía la cabeza baja y parecía estar pensando en una respuesta, lo realizó: tenía miedo.</p><p>Tenía miedo de la respuesta, como siempre había tenido miedo del hecho que las palabras del menor pudieran no gustarle. Como si pudieran hacerle estar aún peor que como había estado durante las semanas pasadas.</p><p>Se mordió un labio, en espera.</p><p>Cuando Tomohisa levantó los ojos, aguantó la respiración.</p><p>“No, Toma, no quería hacerte sentir culpable, y lamento que la haya entendido de esta manera. Sólo… sólo es mi despedida para ti.” murmuró, el tono tan bajo que Ikuta tuvo apenas éxito de oírle.</p><p>Y le habría gustado en serio fingir de no oír.</p><p>Estaba así, se habían dejado.</p><p>Pero la idea que le había acompañado durante las semanas pasadas, la idea que fuera una pausa y no el final, le daba mucho menos dolor que la palabra ‘despedida’.</p><p>Al final, lo había escrito también en la jodida canción.</p><p>
  <em>Decir adiós. Esto es el final.</em>
</p><p>La rabia había desaparecido. Y el miedo te Toma se había de repente transformado en pesadilla.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ikuta tomó el móvil, al mirar distraídamente la pantalla. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando vio el nombre de Yamashita, se mordió un labio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo dejó sonar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>De la última vez que se habían visto, cuando había salido de su casa y no había vuelto, había pasado un poco más que una semana. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su móvil había empezado a sonar del día siguiente. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y él había seguido impertérrito ignorándolo, porque no quería hablar con Tomohisa, no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Aunque fuera imposible de esperar, le habría gustado también evitar de pensarle, pero era algo a que había renunciado casi inmediatamente. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miró de vuelta la pantalla, todavía iluminada. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No se rendía. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suspiró, al rozar la tecla de respuesta. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al final, ¿Qué cambiaba?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le habría dicho lo que tenía que decirle. Él habría escuchado, sin sentirse en la obligación de responder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No podía ser peor que tener miedo que el móvil sonara, siempre pensando en lo que le habría dicho si hubiera realmente respondido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin convicción, pulsó la tecla verde y llevó el móvil al oído. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se arrepintió inmediatamente. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Sí?” dijo, en tono linear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Del otro lado del teléfono hubo un silencio improviso, y se preguntó si Yamashita no hubiera ya empezado a llamarle más por vicio que por real convicción que tarde o temprano Toma iba a responder. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>¡Toma! Hola, yo... traté de llamarte los días pasados, pero…<em>”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Sí, lo sé. Vi las llamadas. ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, el tono frio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otra pausa. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Nada. Sólo quería oír tu voz. Me… la extraño.<em>” respondió el menor en un susurro, e Ikuta sintió un dolor en el pecho, y todo el hielo se derritió. </em></p><p>
  <em>Respiró hondo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yo también extrañé tu voz, Tomohisa. Sólo es que... no sabía si quería oírla, después de todo.” le dijo, en voz más tranquila. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>¿Cómo estás?<em>” le preguntó el menor, y pudo percibir claramente la preocupación en su pregunta. </em></p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo pensaba que estuviera? ¿Qué hubiera tomado nota de la separación y hubiera seguido adelante, como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Cómo si los años pasados juntos no contaran nada? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He estado mejor.” respondió, condescendiente. Luego hesitó, antes de hacerle la misma pregunta. “¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?” </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Mal<em>.” fue la respuesta seca del menor, y Toma pudo imaginarle perfectamente, el móvil apretado en los dedos, los ojos bajos y la cara de repente roja por la admisión improvisa. </em></p><p>
  <em>En otra ocasión, quizás habría reído. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Has... ¿has pensado en lo que pasó?” le preguntó, con expectativa. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Sí, lo he pensado. Pero… mi idea es la misma. Hasta que no vamos encontrar una solución para nuestros problemas, no quiero arriesgar de mandar todo al infierno sólo porque no...”<em> le oyó distintamente suspirar. “</em>Porque no estoy capaz de estar lejos de ti.<em>” terminó. </em></p><p>
  <em>Toma, dentro de sí, le maldijo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>En ese momento, casi le odió. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque siempre estaba seguro de ser el único que sufría, porque pensaba de quererle más de cuanto Toma quisiera a él, porque siempre pensaba que sus soluciones fueran las mejores. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su presunción, y el hecho que él nunca le hubiera dicho cuanto la detestara, eran parte del desgasto que les había golpeado, Toma estaba seguro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pues, ¿Qué quieres hacer?” preguntó, de repente irritado. “Tomohisa... ¿Por qué me llamaste? Si lo hiciste sólo para hacerme sentir peor, podía ahorrar tu tiempo.” le atacó, al pronunciar las últimas palabras casi gruñendo. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>No... no quiero que estés mal. Es decir, <em>lo sé</em> qué estás mal, así como estoy mal yo. Te llamé porque te extrañaba, y punto.<em>” contestó, defensivo. </em></p><p>
  <em>Ikuta tuvo ganas de colgar el teléfono. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respiró hondo unas veces antes de volver a hablar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yo te extrañas también, Tomohisa. Pero... querría que no habláramos hasta que vamos llegar al fondo de nuestros problemas, hasta que vamos entender si queremos seguir adelante o se...” no terminó. “Hablar contigo y saber qué no cambió nada es mucho. No puedo.” le dijo, al sentirse peligrosamente listo a llorar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le había tomado un rato a Yamashita para contestar. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Vale. Pues, ya no voy a llamarte.<em>” murmuró. “</em>Lo siento, Toma. Espero... espero que vamos a hablar pronto<em>.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Yo también, Pi.” dijo, en voz resignada. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Adiós, Toma.<em>”</em></p><p>
  <em>Luego había colgado, e Ikuta se había abandonado en el sofá, de repente harto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No pedía mucho. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo entender cómo se sintiera con respeto al menor, y encontrar una solución definitiva. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quedarse así, iba lentamente a matarle. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“¿Ni soy digno de oír un adiós en persona?” murmuró al menor.</p><p>Casi sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas habían empezado a rayarle la cara.</p><p>No se preocupó de secarlas, ni de ocultarlas.</p><p>En ese momento, ¿Qué sentido tenía?</p><p>¿Por qué debería haber fingido de no sufrir si estaba obvio?</p><p>Le miró, intensamente, mientras Tomohisa seguía teniendo los ojos bajos, sin responder.</p><p>“Yamashita, te hice una pregunta.” puntualizó, en tono más tranquilo, y quizás fue eso que le convenció a levantar la mirada.</p><p>“No es esto. He pensado de llamarte. He pensado de venir de ti, lo he pensado sin parar durante las semanas pasadas. Pero no pudo. Luego… he empezado a escribir, y las palabras salieron solas. No quería...” tragó, al acercarse despacio. “No quería que acabara de esta manera. No pensé en como habrías reaccionado, y lo siento, <em>en serio</em>.”</p><p>Toma no dudaba que lo sintiera.</p><p>Sabía qué no quería hacerle sufrir más que necesario.</p><p>Sabía que probablemente la impulsividad le había engañado.</p><p>Pero eso no cambiaba la manera como se sentía, y no hacía desaparecer de su cabeza el pensamiento sofocante que se estaban diciendo adiós.</p><p>“¿Pues es esta tu respuesta?” le preguntó, mientras las punzadas en el corazón se sucedían, al punto que casi encontró difícil seguir respirando.</p><p>Yamapi hesitó un momento, antes de asentir.</p><p>“Lo pensé. Te lo he dicho, me habría gustado hablar contigo, pero... no sabía lo que te habría dicho, no sabía si podía de hecho decirte algo. Me sentí...” sonrió, irónico de manera casi imperceptible. “Me sentí tan jodidamente <em>solo</em>, y durante todo este tiempo sólo pensé que quería tenerte conmigo, que me habría gustado volver a casa de noche y encontrarte aquí a esperarme, que me habría gustado abrazarte, tocarte... sentirte cerca y punto.” respiró hondo. “Luego pensé en el último año que pasamos juntos. Nos hicimos extraños, Toma. Tú tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía, y siguen de manera paralela. Me esforcé de entender lo que nos pasó, lo intenté realmente, pero...” la voz de repente le tembló, y él se limpió la garganta, al morderse un labio. “No pude. No sé cómo llegamos a esto, sólo sé qué no quiero seguir viviendo contigo, estando a tu lado, si esto significa quererte menos.”</p><p>Toma le había escuchado.</p><p>Estaba malditamente triste, pero mientras hablaba no había podido evitar de pensar que lo que estaba diciendo era como se sentía él también.</p><p>Al final, tenía razón.</p><p>Durante los años se habían transformado en algo que ya no tenía el sabor fresco de cuando se habían juntado. Su relación se había hecho malsana, y estaba demasiado desgastada para esperar de rejuntar las piezas.</p><p>“Tomohisa, yo... me gustaría decirte que esta es la solución mejor, pero...” las lágrimas silenciosas de antes se habían transformado en sollozos, y Toma se dejó caer arrodillado al suelo, como si las piernas ya no le sostuvieran.</p><p>De instinto, el menor se le acercó, le puso los brazos alrededor de los hombros y le apoyó la frente contra una sien.</p><p>Se quedaron así, mientras Ikuta sentía sus lágrimas mezclarse a las del menor, mientras sentía que él también sollozaba.</p><p>No tenía sentido.</p><p>Siempre había pensado que la gente se dejara porque el amor desvanecía, porque de repente acababa, porque se comenzaba a odiar la persona con quien se había compartido tanto.</p><p>¿Por qué una relación tenía que acabar cuando el amor en cambio había sobrevivido?</p><p>¿Por qué tenía que seguir amándole? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir, cuando podría haberle dicho que iban a encontrar una solución juntos, que no podía, no<em> debía </em>acabar de esa manera?</p><p>Sólo que no podía decírselo.</p><p>Porque sabía qué tarde o temprano habrían vuelto a encontrarse en esa situación, porque sabía qué no iba a soportar todo esto una vez más.</p><p>Porque sabía qué juntos los dos de ellos lo habían superado todo, habían salido ilesos de dolor, separación, incomprensiones, y esto le había convencido que nada pudiera destruir lo que había entre ellos.</p><p>Tenían mucho pasado juntos, tanto que Toma sentía qué sin Yamashita se habría sentido como sin una parte de sí.</p><p>Eran todas razones para que le habría gustado quedarse allí, a dejarse abrazar.</p><p>Llorar también si necesario, pero juntos.</p><p>Sin embargo, aún no estaba suficiente.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tres semanas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamashita no había vuelto a llamarle, como prometido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le extrañaba de muerte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Durante el día le pasaba de hacer algo que le recordaba a él, le pasaba de pensar distraídamente en cosas que le habría gustado decirle, antes de recordarse que no podía. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Volvía a casa cada noche, se acostaba, si tenía éxito dormía, y pensaba en cuanto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que se había acostado sin tener realmente ganas de hacerlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miraba fijo la parte del colchón vacía a su lado, y estaba atacado de una repentina sensación de frio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seguía repitiéndose que iba a pasar, que sólo era una cuestión de habitud y que la presencia de Tomohisa en su vida estaba demasiado arraigada para que as marcas que el menor había dejado en él pudieran desaparecer tan pronto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se lo repetía continuamente, pero aún no había empezado a creerlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su vida siempre había sido con él. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin él, nada tenía un sentido. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Cuando volvió en pie, los sollozos se habían calmado.</p><p>Había mirado a Yamashita, al esperar que se levantara, algo que no había hecho.</p><p>“Tuve mi despedida.” murmuró, al dirigirse en paso vacilante a la puerta.</p><p>El menor no le paró.</p><p>Sólo cuando fue en el umbral le oyó moverse.</p><p>Se puso frente a él, de prisa, y de repente se paró, al apoyar una mano en la pared como para sostenerse.</p><p>“Toma...” murmuró, y luego se quedó en silencio.</p><p>El mayor tuvo otra vez ganas de abrazarle.</p><p>Y se le acercó, de hecho. Sin embargo, cuando fue a unos centímetros de distancia, sólo le puso la mano en la nuca, y le besó de manera casi imperceptible.</p><p>“Tú tuviste tu despedida también.” murmuró.</p><p>“Te quiero, Toma.” dijo Tomohisa.</p><p>Las punzadas en su corazón se pararon.</p><p>Si hubiera sido posible, habría dicho que había sido su corazón a pararse.</p><p>Le miró una última vez, antes de salir de esa casa, al tratar de reprimir la idea que probablemente era la última vez que lo hacía.</p><p>No sentía nada.</p><p>Ya no había dolor, no había lágrimas.</p><p>Sólo un increíble, inmenso vacío, interrumpido por la palabra adiós que resonaba en su cabeza.</p><p>Nunca iba a abandonarle.</p><p>Así como la idea de Yamashita, de lo que habían estado, de su amor cuando todavía les hacía felices.</p><p>Quizás iba a enamorarse otra vez, pero nada iba a superar lo que había sentido, que sentía, que iba a seguir sintiendo por él.</p><p>Se obligó a irse, mientras en su mente volvían despacio las palabras de Tomohisa, de su canción, de su despedida.</p><p>
  <em>Los recuerdos que se acumularon, antes que se hagan dolorosos, regalémonos una última sonrisa y digámonos adiós. </em>
</p><p>Pero los recuerdos estaban dolor ya.</p><p>Caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, sin percibir nada a su alrededor, cuando se paró, como golpeado de una realización repentina.</p><p>Se había realmente acabado.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>